


Lost Item

by PhibrizoAlexiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'Sleepberry', Accidental Bonding, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Happily Helpless Harry, Light Aphrodisiac, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Slight Emotional Manipulation, Slightly Sadistic Severus Snape, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, light painplay, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: Severus has just finished his second year as Headmaster of Hogwarts, the first year without Voldemort. He is doing his paperwork, when suddenly a House-Elf appears in front of him, two days into the Summer Holidays.He has to sort the lost and forgotten items of the students. Normally he would just push this work back, but because there are sometimes cases of lost pets (Trevor would be a good example) he has to do the work immediately.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 663





	1. More Work!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanami_Jitsukawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Jitsukawa/gifts).



> Onomatopoeia = imitation of sound
> 
> Harry is 18 as this story plays at the end of, what many would call 'Harrys eighth year'. But as the school year ends in June it is still a bit to Harrys 19th birthday.
> 
> My dear Nana-kun betaed it. Hope we didn't miss any mistakes. 
> 
> And thanks to M04 for the synonyms and the correction in chap. 3
> 
> I would appreciate any kind of feedback. Have fun!
> 
> Edited: 16. 07. 2020

Chapter I

  
  


“Headmaster, Sir!”, the high pitched voice of a House-Elf let Severus pause in his furious writing of the End-Of-Year-paperwork. Slowly he lifted his head and looked into the big, round eyes of his Head-elf. Questioningly he lifted an eyebrow and waited.

The House-Elf seemed unusually nervous in its demeanour. But the Headmaster couldn't be sure, since it was the first regular school year he had finished in this position. Still, the Elf wringing its hands and shifting from one foot to the other seemed rather peculiar.

But Snape was not a man of much patience and so, after another minute of silence, he growled: “Well, out with it!”

The creature appeared to flinch, but then pulled itself together, standing a bit straighter and said: “We is finished with searching for lost things, Headmaster, Sir!”

Confused Severus furrowed his eyebrows. This hadn't happened last year... well that might have had something to do with the destruction and reconstruction of the castle, when it really should have been after End-Of-The-Year-Exams...

Said exams had been cancelled or rather postponed for a year, since no one - not Severus (who had been still at St. Mungos at that time), nor parents and not even anyone of the Ministry - had thought it feasible for the students, or teachers, or anyone really, to organize any kind of examination.

Instead, they had sat together, in Severus hospital room no less, and discussed what to do. Well to call it a real discussion would be an exaggeration, to be honest. Everyone - even the ever-forceful Molly Weasley (who was usually very much for the 'they are only children and should do what children normally do- meaning exams'-approach) had agreed to make the year under the Dark Lords rule a 'no count'. Basically to exclude the year from academic record. Especially as there were still the aftermath and repairs to think about.

There had been a short talk about just giving the students some NEWTS or even have them accepted into some kinds of jobs without any such results, because of their 'war effort', but Severus had shot both propositions down immediately. His argumentation that those children didn't just need the knowledge that should have been imparted during the year, but also the support and should he say normalcy of a school year without torturers and the large shadow of the Dark Lord, had won his 'opponents' over, and landed him - not only with a written agreement of this discussion - but also the position of Headmaster - again.

Of course, he had tried to protest that he still had to make reparations for his deeds during the 'dark years', as the years since the rebirth of the Dark Lord were now called, but Kingsley had only smirked rather amused in his face and then thrown an officially-looking scroll at it.

With a sense of foreboding, he had opened it and stared unbelievingly on the document representing complete and utter amnesty for his deeds, of any kind no matter how horrifying, during his tenure as a 'Spy for the Light'.

Potter really had done it during the few days that Severus had been unconscious. He had gotten Severus his amnesty and, as he realised, while running a gauntlet around some strangely fixated nurses, gotten him widely regarded as a tragic hero. A hero, who had soon after he took the Mark under youthful misconception, realized his mistake and offered his services as a Spy to the great leader of the light.  
The fact that Severus had been a (mostly) loyal and eager follower of the Dark (fully enjoying the perks and powerful position of the job for almost a year) had been completely ignored.

Of course, any attempts from his side to correct this oversight had been 'politely' overlooked and even the most caustic, sneering insult had only brought smiles from the hospital staff and, as he had overheard during a little unauthorised trip down the hall, fawning sighs about his shy, but dark and mysterious demeanour.

Since Severus was an opportunist, he was quite sure that even his scathing reputation wasn't worth his freedom.

So, his options to change the widely acknowledged characterization of himself were nothing but verbal in nature. (The only other things he could think of were poisoning or cursing his 'adversarial fans' (read: the about 'romantic' sighing witches and wizards in his vicinity))

Sadly, Potter himself didn't count to said 'vicinity'. The wizard stayed strangely elusive, even going as far as to using Minerva as a liaison to give him his memories back. And, since Severus didn't have any other reason, he didn't even have the opportunity to seek a confrontation with the 'Saviour', without drawing unwanted attention to the situation. Plus the boy had kept an unusually unblemished record for his final school year. Neither insomniac night-wanderings, nor detention-worthy behaviour and not even bad marks... all in all a very frustrating situation for Severus who would have loved to get his hands on the boy to show him, just WHAT he thought about his defamation.

A good spanking should have worked wonders. - Sadly, it had stayed one of his favourite daytime fantasies to show the boy that fame didn't excuse any... eh... everything. Still, the amnesty had been a nice touch after all. But the 'fans' and 'adjustments' to his character' Severus could have done without.

“Headmaster, Sir?”, the high-pitched voice pulled him from his thoughts and his attention turned to the house-elf again.

“Why do you bring this to my attention?”, he demanded a bit irritated. As far as he knew the Room of Requirements was used as the 'lost property office'.

The House-Elf wrung its hands again: “Well, Headmaster, Sir... we is always to bring any lost things in special room and Head of Hoggywarts checks if Headmaster can find owner. If yes, then item is posted by owl. If no, then item goes in 'Come and Go'-Room.”

It took Severus a moment to realize that the Come and Go-Room was the same as the Room of Requirements, then he groaned silently. “I take it, that this is not something that can wait?”, he asked, already seeing his End-Of-The-Year-Work multiplying.

As he'd expected the Head-Elf only shook its head: “No, Headmaster, Sir. Sometimes student is losing pet and and because House Elves must collect all lost things when students are gone for the year. Is very bad when pet is lost and no one sees about lost things. Before, all lost things get taken in Come and Go room and pets is dying in Come and Go-Room. Room cannot give food.”

Severus groaned again. Just who on earth was stupid enough to lose a pet? But then he remembered Longbottom in his first, second, third, fourth and partly fifth year. And suddenly he was sure just who was a 'regular' at these 'postings'.

With a deep sigh, Severus pushed his chair back and looked down onto the creature in front of him. Since it was nearly the third day since the students had departed it would soon become critical for any lost pet with a special diet. After all owls, cats and toads might be able to get their own food, but the allowed 'pet list' was more a guideline rather than a real rule. Why, didn't some Hufflepuff have a rabbit? And he was sure there was at least one Slytherin with a koala of all things. At least he had heard the girl bemoaning (read: practically gushing about) the difficulties of feeding that thing. He didn't think that someone with a pet requiring such a special diet would forget said pet, but one just couldn't be sure. And the nervousness of the House-Elf seemed unusual enough, that Severus was nearly sure, that this haul included one of those lost pets. And without food and most surely little water, it would need support.

Severus was not a good man, but the thought of a whining child and reparation-demanding parents was enough to get this thankless work out of the way as soon as possible.

He followed the House-Elf. Three floors up, two down and six hallways across he asked himself, why on earth this room was so far away from his office. Having a knowledgeable 'companion', he inquired and got the following answer: “When there was Headmistress before last, before last, before last, before last Headmaster, there was bad wizard too. And bad wizard is being son of Headmaster before Headmistress. Bad wizard is saying that Head-job is bad. Is why bad wizard is trying to get curse in lost-things-room so Headmistress and Headmaster all gets very very ill and does as Ministry says. Bad wizard was being Minister at time. But elfies finds cursed object and tells Headmistress. Headmistress gets curses breaker. And curses breaker says next time can be thing going BOOM!” Severus startled at the loud sound the House-Elf made to emphasize the onomatopoeia. “Is why now room for checking is far far away from Headmasters rooms.”

Severus rolled his eyes. Okay, some spoiled little brat thought that his father hadn't made enough time for him, because of his work as a Headmaster. Said brat became part of the Ministry and tried (through different ways than Fudge and Umbridge three years ago), to get power over Hogwarts. The attempt had failed and Severus couldn't help but think, that there might be some magical document somewhere that no one knew about but that guaranteed and enforced Hogwarts its autonomy from any and all governing bodies.

Finally, after going around three more left and seven right corners the House-Elf finally stopped in front of a room: “This time there no cursed items. Last real school year being really bad. Wes vanish many things.” It pointed to a painting showing a dainty woman, wearing 17th or 18th century clothing, taking her morning tea in a beautiful English Garden: “Gateway is this. Ends directly at kitchen, but human can only open when know were room is.”

Severus sighed. Well at least it wouldn't take ages to find the way back, or rather to collect food and water, and even the Care of Magical Creatures-teacher normally had their quarters on the ground floor. Still, most likely the room had been selected because of its close proximity to the kitchens. House-Elves would be able to just 'pop in' and wizards or witches would need to follow a specified walking pattern to be able to even get to the room in a conscious state. There weren't many of these kinds of rooms at Hogwarts, but most at least had an 'easy-to-get-out'-feature.

He nodded at the House-Elf. It bowed and then popped away. Most likely to return to cleaning the dormitories.

With another sigh he opened the door, from what the House-Elf had said, he was almost expecting mountains of lost things. But as he entered the room, he was surprised that there were only three tables, two trunks and a small, open box that seemed to hold any kind of lost item. And they already seemed to be sorted by type.

One Table held writing implements, another one compostables (why they even gathered these was beyond him until he realised that some medical potions were amongst the sweets and food found on that table) and the last held a variety of plants and potions ingredients of all things. From what he could see in the open trunks one was filled with clothing, while he needed another step to look into the second. A short, cursory look showed him different kinds of games already sorted into small containers. At least he wouldn't have more work than trying to determine the owner. Even if the box seemed to contain only money, mostly knuts, but also the occasional sickles or galleon. Well, that would be mostly impossible to give back, but what remained would become part of the Hogwarts fund for the underprivileged.

He furrowed his brow. While the potions were important and the plants should be checked it didn't account for the nervousness of the House-Elf. Letting a searching gaze slide through the room, Severus frowned, there had to be something. He froze when he heard heavy breathing behind himself, followed by a soft moan. That didn't sound like any kind of animal. He spun around. Damn...

Big, green, sleepy eyes looked slightly glazed at him from behind round lenses. Black hair was pushed back by a tanned hand, while the boy murmured a questioning: “Professor?” from his sitting position on the floor.


	2. A little direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: I edited a bit at the end about the bond, because the way it was, felt a bit strange. Hope you like the explanation.
> 
> The promised smut-part. I hope you like it!!! (but remember... first time in english so don't be too strict^^°)
> 
> Please see the notes at the end of the chapter for further information about the Withania somnifera.
> 
> Beta is the fabulous Nana-kun. Thanks little bro.
> 
> Some comments please? *puppy dog eyes *

Chapter II

  
  


Severus lifted an eyebrow: “Well, well, well... what do we have here? What an interesting pet I find here?!” The confused look on the boy's face, combined with the slight red shimmer above Potters' cheeks led Severus snapping a sharp: “Mr. Potter! Shouldn't you have left two days ago with the rest of your year-mates?”

But the teen shrugged only impassively: “I wanted to look around one last time, before the train would leave the next morning. I got lost and happened to get into a room...” He took a look around before continuing: “Not this one... another one. But when I tried to leave the door had vanished. I tried to shout and find an exit but... well... nothing.” The Gryffindor's gaze went to the side and the look in his eyes darkened a bit: “When no one came I had to hope that someone would realize that I was missing and search for me. I'm just glad that I had taken some water and a few pastries with me.”

Potter lifted a satchel (most likely infused with some expansion and feather-light charms) that was next to him: “I learned the hard way that missing water for longer than a few hours is bad for the body. That's why I always have a few bottles with me... and well as a wizard an aguamenti isn't too difficult.” The boy shifted strangely, almost as if he had to use the toilet. Not keen on seeing the boy wetting himself, Severus swished his wand into Potters' direction and emptied his bladder and bowels.

“Ung...”, the strange, aroused sounding moan, caused Severus to take closer note of the boy's state, ignoring the murmured 'I can do that spell myself.' followed by an ironically sounding 'Thank you'.

Wrinkled, slightly stained clothes, a light film of sweat shimmering on the boy's eyebrow and glistening green eyes. “My... you seem rather excited Mr. Potter.”

Snape took a few steps towards the teen. Uncertainly Harry looked up to the man, that seemed to sneer at him. Ignoring the confusion of the boy, the Headmaster took a few more steps towards him, going so far as to force him to slightly spread his legs with a nudge from his foot.

Harry swallowed involuntarily. What was the man planning? Suddenly he realized where Snape was looking exactly. A shameful flush spread across his face and he tried to close his legs again. But the man didn't let him: “Ah ah...” Snape clucked his tongue: “You are the one who can't seem to help himself... What a dirty boy.” With that, Snape lifted a foot and pressed his boot directly on Harry's erection.

Harry's hips twitched against the pressure and the mocking pull on Snapes' lips let the embarrassment inside the Gryffindor spread. But he just couldn't help himself. Since yesterday he had been strangely aroused and now the man in front of him seemed to be acting out one of Harry's favourite fantasies.

“What did you take, boy?”, a questioning eyebrow rose on Severus forehead, as he watched the teen beginning to literally hump his foot. The pitiful whine escaping the red lips made the older man role his eyes: “You ate or drank something strange, didn't you?”

The confused, glazed look on the boy's face cleared up a bit and his gaze went to the table with the plants and Snapes' eyes followed, while he listened to the whispered, “I didn't have enough food for three days. Yesterday I ate of the red berries and dried roots that I found in the room I was before. There are some left-overs on that table over there.”

Just one look and the fact that the berries and dried roots were found on the 'plants' and not on the 'food' table told Severus that both things were not meant to be for human consumption in this form.

The only question now was if the boy had managed to poison himself after years of surviving Death Eaters, his relatives, Voldemort, the Ministry and Hogwarts (not necessarily in that order).

But a second glance only showed him the fruits and roots were of the Withania somnifera, a plant that was used in some medical and sleep potions, but mostly in love potions and aphrodisiacs.

At least that explained the former student's sleepiness and how he hadn't realized that some House-Elf had popped him into the Lost-Items-Room. And of course, the arousal that still pressed against his boot. Mind you, Severus thought to himself, it was certainly nothing to lose his head about. While the roots where part of several aphrodisiacs, the plant itself held only few components that made said potions strong. Nothing an orgasm or two wouldn't cure.

He pressed a bit harder onto the erection below his sole.

What to do? What to do?

Should he leave the boy alone, take him into the potions classroom and get an antidote into him, or should he take advantage of the opportunity that had just presented itself so readily?

Oh, who was he kidding. Of course, he would take advantage. Hadn't he just reminded himself that he was an opportunist?

With a slightly mocking smirk he looked down on the boy. And he hadn't said no yet...

Still... it wouldn't do at all for the bespectacled little nymph to call rape after the deed was done. Severus might not like his job, but he liked having a regular, steady income without the uncertainty of self-employment.

But taking advantage meant not giving the boy an opportunity to protest.

Severus rubbed his foot a bit stronger over the clothed cock, savouring the aroused whine that spilled from the teen's lips: “I'll help you with this, Potter. After all, this is the room for lost things and pets... Since I found you here that must mean that you are a poor, lost, little pet.”, he stepped a bit harder on Potters' dick, getting a pain-pleasured scream for his trouble.

Wet, green eyes looked up at him and a shiver of anticipation shot through his body.

Oh, this would be good.

His cock hardened and he raised his hand.

Green eyes followed the movement of his fingers from his forehead, slowly down his cheek, along his slender neck, over his button-down clad torso to his belt, glad to have left his teaching robes in his office.  
He saw the boy swallowing and a little pink tongue darting over dry lips.

A pleased grin flashed over his face, before he spoke to the teen, while he played with his belt: “If you want to stop at any time... just say 'Red'.” He smirked when he saw that the boy didn't seem to have heard him at all, solely focused as he was on Severus' finger that slowly followed the outline of Severus' own cock.

The man took a step back, ignoring the frustrated whimper that left Potters' throat: “Now be a good boy and get on your knees!”

Good heavens, that stupidly, confused look on Potters' face should be prohibited. Never had Severus seen a pet that wore naivety as well as Potter did in this exact moment. Especially as the minx, as fast as he could, stumbled to his knees. There. That was better.

“Now you see where your place is... just a little thing seems to be missing.”, a strangely hurt look flashed over the boy's face, but Severus ignored it and just continued talking: “Oh I know.”

A flick of his wand and the pretty little thing kneeling in front of him was naked, his clothes replaced with a collar choker around his neck. The only article 'dressing' him now.

“There... that's better. Just like a pet should be.” He smirked at the nearly elated look on the boy's face at the 'compliment': “Naked, collared and on your knees.” His look went to the weeping erection between the Gryffindor's legs that seemed to jump at his words: “Who would have thought. The little Saviour is really a dirty little boy that has to be shown his place!”

With this, Severus opened his belt. He relished in the focused stare of the teen in front of him, as he slowly undid his trousers button after button.

His Adam’s apple jumped in his throat when Harry swallowed again, but didn't move otherwise, very much to Severus satisfaction.

Raising his hand, he petted his new toy's head for a moment, amusing himself how Potter tried to nuzzle into his palm. Just like a dog trying to get some praise.

Something the boy hadn't earned yet.

That was made clear by the hard grip suddenly in the dark hair. A mocking sneer on his lips, Severus pulled the boy's head back: “Bad boy! Your appearance might be acceptable, but behaviour leaves much to be desired.” Disdainfully he looked down on the sweet thing in front of him whose happy expression had crushed. But even then, presumptuous little twit tried to get nearer to Severus, trying to shuffle closer and straining his neck trying to get his face against the man's body somehow.

But Severus had other plans.

Hard he pulled at the black hair and growled: “Bad pet! You're no better than some stray... no rules! No manners at all! A good pet takes only what his Master gives him, do you understand, Potter?” He tore again nearly brutally at the dark strands and was pleased to spot the hopeful look in the green eyes, as he stopped his struggling and only looked up at him.

“Well, pet?! Do you understand?”, he gave the dark locks a much gentler jerk. And Potter tried to nod: “Yes...”

Snape narrowed his eyes: “Yes, what?”

The look on the lust-drunk face became confused again.

Severus rolled his eyes: “You will call me either Sir or Master! As is befitting of a pet.”

The distressed expression cleared again, becoming hopeful: “Yes, Sir!”

Pleased the man nodded, let go of the soft hair strands and brushed lightly over his head, petting him again: “Little minx. Such a good boy.”

Severus then reached for his trousers once more, pushing them down a bit, just enough that he could reach inside and pull out his cock, which, in the meantime, had become completely erect. The wide, slightly frightened looking eyes of the Gryffindor were absolutely delicious. Again, he reached for that mess of hair, grabbed on and pulled him towards himself.

It still pushed Severus' excitement even higher when he realized that the his new pet seemed to get only more confused.

The innocent look on Potters' face just got more arousing as he rubbed his cock on the soft, slightly stubbly skin of the teen's cheek. The boy definitely didn't need to shave every day yet. A fact that shot another hot shiver through Severus body. Merlin, why did this thought excite him even more?

But, oh well... if he was honest with himself, he didn't care at all.

Tapping one finger on Potters' lips Snape raised an eyebrow, “Well... open up boy!”

A slow, confused blink, but then the boy obeyed the order and opened his mouth.

“Tongue out!”, this command was followed immediately and Severus groaned in excitement at the sight: “Good boy.”

Satisfied he watched another jump of the toy's weeping erection and then took himself in hand, pulled Potter towards him with the other hand and slowly rubbed his own leaking cockhead slowly over the boy's tongue.

A quiet whimper escaped the boy and Severus smirked: “You like that? Should have known that you would be a little slut!” The confused, a little hurt whine from his lips caused the Headmaster roll his eyes, “Now, now. That's not a bad thing. After all, if you weren't such a cute little slut, I wouldn't want you. Only a good little slut can be a good boy for me at the same time. And you want to be a good boy for me, don't you?”

Harry nodded violently: “Yes, Master! Please Master!”

Severus smiled sadistically: “Good boy. Now open up again. First, I want to teach you how to use your mouth. After all you have yet to learn any other good uses for it.”

The Gryffindor whimpered again, but then obeyed.

With a groan Snape rubbed his cockhead once more over the wet muscle, while he nudged one foot between spread legs again. He used the gasp that escaped the boy, as he slowly ground his foot into Potters' erection, to slowly feed his prick between those swollen lips in front of him.

Warm wetness surrounded him and he could keep the quiet moan contained, as he dropped his head back, concentrating completely on the pet in front of him: “Good boy, such a good little slut. That's your place, on your knees, in front of me, my cock between your lips.”

Slowly he slipped deeper into the wet cavern: “Yes, just like this. It makes you happy, doesn't it?”

He raised his head again to look down onto the sweet slut in front of him, who looked up, out of wide, glazed over eyes. Slowly, oh so slowly he pulled back a bit and pushed inside again. He groaned as the little nymph whimpered once more, the vibrations rushing along his cock: “Pet... such a good little pet. Only this bit is enough to push you into subspace isn't it?”

He watched the pretty lips as he slowly fed him more and more of his cock. Until he hit the back of his throat.

“Come now...”, he murmured as the boy gagged lightly: “You can do better than this, can't you?”

He pulled back again until only the head was inside the wet warmth. “Use your tongue a bit.”, he ordered and a deep moan escaped him as he felt his new acquisition obeying.

“Yes, exactly. Good boy. Sweet toy. Now take me deeper.” He pushed back in again. Relentlessly deeper and deeper. The boy gagged again, but Severus didn't let up: “Come on. Swallow me down. You want to be my good little cocksucker. How can you make me happy if you can't even do this for me?”

The choked sob that escaped the beautiful pet at these words nearly made Severus come. The power he held over the younger one, how the pure, innocent virgin let himself be manipulated - it all gave him a high.

He pushed deeper, feeling the boy trying to swallow around his hard cock, “Yes... just a bit more. You can do it, little one. One more swallow.”

And then he was in.

He felt the small nose of his pet bump into his pelvis area, the tight throat swallowing frantically around his prick and saw the slightly panicked but trusting look out of the wide, tearing eyes.

Groaning he held his boy there, completely aware, that Potter, his breath, his very existence was at the mercy of Severus' own cock.

His prick pulsed as the feeling of empowerment, the teen's submission gave him, shot through his body.

Still he didn't let up, kept his cock sheathed in the boy's warm, tight throat, softly petting the dark hair: “Yes. Good boy, such a good little boy. You make me so happy. My pretty minx. Such a sweet little slut.”

Slowly he pulled back again, letting the toy breathe and bathing in the gratefulness in his pet's eyes.

“Yes, my sweetling. You know that you are at my mercy.” He saw the dark head nod, completely accepting of anything and everything Severus told him.

Again, the Headmaster started to slowly feed his cock to his pet: “Now again. You want to learn, don't you? Learn how to make your Master happy. It's your very reason for existence after all.”

The absolute acceptance of his words surprised him, but made this very act all the more arousing.

The slow tempo didn't stop Severus from pushing himself deep into the tight throat again: “Very good. Very, very well done. And now swallow.”

Obediently the sweet slut tried to swallow again.

Severus groaned as he felt the muscles around his cock contract: “Merlin, such a good boy. MY good boy.” And with these words he felt his boy shudder, heard a gurgled whimper around his cock and felt a wet warmth against his leg.

Slowly he raised an eyebrow and pulled his cock gently out of its new home. Looking down at his pet, there was still a slightly mocking undertone in his voice as he asked: “Did you come from only a little bit of throat fucking?”

Seemingly disappointed he shook his head: “What a little slut.”

And he relished in the desperate little noises that escaped his pet, as he tried to press himself against Severus legs, lapping at his cock, while Potter whimpered again and again: “I'm sorry... I'm sorry Master, please forgive me. I'm sorry... -”

For a few moments Severus seemed to weigh the frantic apologies up against his own enjoyment of the situation, all the while knowing very well, that he wasn't really angry.

Still, the wild, dependent pleas aroused him all the more.

Finally, he took pity on the kneeling minx and showed him something of a smile, while beginning to again pet his hair. “Oh pet. I'm not really angry...you are my obedient little slut after all, aren't you?”, he asked, smirking slightly at the frantic nodding from his pet.

It seemed that the roots had worked better than expected, but still he also really pushed the right buttons of the boy. Apparently his latest property had needed someone to whom he could entrust his whole being.  
He thought for a moment.

This kind of fanatic dependency was always a bit difficult to deal with, but he would talk with his new submissive after they had finished this session. After they had cooled down. Then they could decide on some rules, but first... he watched the boy now lapping gently at his erection, then taking his testicles into his mouth and sucking softly. A growl escaped him: First he would work the little slut to exhaustion.

“Now pet,”, again he pulled, his grip getting harder in the little nymph's hair strands, pulling his head a bit away from himself: “We are not finished yet.”

Meaningful he nudged his foot against Potters' still hard erection. “A good little slut like you, is always ready to be at service for your Master. Aren't you?”

The boy nodded again. Not as frantic as before, but still very enthusiastically.

“Now. Letting you suck me is all well and good, but you should know, that a slut's real purpose is something else entirely.” The confused look on Potters' face brought another small smile on Severus face, that vanished as fast as it had appeared. Taking his wand in hand, he took some of the dried roots of the Withania somnifera, purely for irony's sake, and transfigured them into a large, comfortable bed.

He stepped away from the teen again and pointed to the bed and ordered him: “Onto it!” but already the next moment he stopped Potter with a sharp slap on his little behind: “Ah ah, who said anything about walking?” The boy's bewildered look made his erection throb and Severus rolled his eyes in amusement: “Pets don't walk... They crawl!”

Harry's eyes widened. But the expression on Severus face was unrelenting.

A crimson flush spread over Potter's body, reaching down nearly to his nipples. Severus licked his lips. He definitely had to taste those delicious little nubs later. But first there was something else, he thought to himself as he watched his pet, slowly, on all fours, crawling towards the bed.

Those pert globes tightened and relaxed with every small move the muscled legs made. And between them the nicely sized balls and pulsing erection dangling, swinging from one side to the other.

God... He wanted to taste them, but first... his eyes wandered to the tight little hole, showing itself in little glimpses with every move his little slut made. - Yes... this would be his focus for the next round.

He followed his pet to the bed, watched the lithe body crawling onto the mattress and then freezing, unsure what to do now.

He was looking forward to taking this special bit of innocence from the boy. That Potter didn't have any previous sexual experience - with men at least - was obvious after all.

Slowly he crawled onto the bed as well, blanketing the smaller naked body with his own bigger, clothed one.

He loved the feeling of power over such a nearly frail looking, but magically much more powerful youth. And he liked the feeling of being nearly fully clothed, while his pet was naked, bearing it all for him to see, even more.

Pressing his erection against the pert little arse, he groaned into Harry's ear: “You feel so good pet... but you want to make me feel even better, don't you?” He licked over the salty skin on his neck: “Hm? What do you say? Don't you want to show your Master what a good little pet you can be?”

The boy grunted quietly, raising his hips clumsily for his Master: “Yes, Master. Please. I want Master to feel good. Let me make you feel good.” The boy groaned when the Potions Master pressed a bit more firmly against his pet. His erection rubbed along the warm cleft between the toy's buttocks.

“Do you feel that? This is only there because you are such a good, slutty pet.”, murmured Severus quietly, savouring the whimper the boy in front of him gave: “But you want to do better, don't you?” he whispered: “You know you have to really show your Master that you can be a good, slutty pet only for me, don't you?”

Again, the boy pressed his butt up against the older man, spreading his legs to give the Severus more access to his body.

“Yes, exactly like that. Spread your legs and let me in.”, murmured the man quietly, while one of his hands wandered down the boy's body. Chanting a breathless charm, Severus' fingers became slippery from one moment to the other. He slid with his fingers between Harry's buttocks, searching for the little hole he had glimpsed before: “Come now,”, the legs spread a bit more: “Yes like this. Just like this.”, praised Severus his pet, and only moments later he found the little hole he had searched for.

A little whine was audible as the long fingers slowly stroked the rim, gently tracing the tightly furled skin.

“I will use you, push inside you, fill you with myself, and you will love it. You will be so happy to be allowed to warm my cock for me”, Severus promised with a dark undertone in his voice: “My good little pet... obedient little slut, aren't you?”

But this time the sweet thing was only able to nod. He felt the long, thin, spidery finger slowly push inside him, just through the ring of muscles and already leaving again. Pushing in a bit, and pulling out. Again and again, till the boy was only able to plead hoarsely: “Please Master. More! Please give it to me!”

Sardonically Severus raised his eyebrow: “What is it pet? What do you want?”

Harry whimpered again: “Please... inside me, Please Master!”

“Hmm~...”, Severus made a low, thoughtful sounding sound: “So my little minx wants me inside, do you?”

Harry nodded.

“You want me to be your first. The first to slide into your greedy little hole and fill you up, don't you? Be my cocksleeve, made according to my stipulations?”

“Yes please.”, Harry sobbed breathlessly: “Please Master, I want that.”

A slightly sadistic, possessive grin flashed over Severus face: “You know that if I take you, fuck your virginity out of you, that it won't matter how slutty your hole is, how greedy you are and how much you are begging to be filled. The only one who will be allowed to fuck his cock inside your arse, will be me!”

He groaned as he saw how pleadingly Harry pushed his arse onto the finger inside him, while he whispered again and again: “Yes please Sir, more Sir! I want you, Master!”

And with a nod to himself Severus began to slowly thrust his long finger into his pet repeatedly, not getting any faster at all, watching in arousal how the boy became more and more frantic, little pleas escaping him in conjunction with earnest moans.

Slowly Severus slipped a second finger inside the tight channel, spreading them and opening his former student up for his cock.

He knew that normally he should try to get one more finger into his new toy, but somehow, at that moment, he only wanted more. More pain for his pet, more pleasurable tears for himself. And even though it would hurt, it wouldn't be enough to really injure Potter.

Severus raised himself, slicked his cock up and then pressed the tip against the only halfway stretched opening. “You want this? MY cock? Inside you, Potter?”

He gave a little thrust, not enough to enter, only enough to tease his pet.

“Please---”, Harry whined louder than before: “Please. I want you!”

And with one hard shove he was in.

Not completely, but in he was!

Harry's pained scream let Severus groan.

He loved this. This pain, this pleasure. One hand slid under the pliant body, grabbing his, still there, erection and squeezing it in a hard grip: “Good boy. Such a good little boy. Taking everything, I give you.” Snape pulled out a bit, then pushed in again: “The pain, the pleasure.” Slowly his cock dug deeper and deeper into the smaller body before him.

Severus groaned with relish as he bottomed out: “I knew it. I knew your slutty little hole could take me whole. You just gobbled me up, you greedy little thing.”

He pulled back out and pushed in again, massaging that hard dick in his hand, before he took his fingers from the hot organ, grabbing the slender hips: “You will be able to come just from me fucking you, won't you?”, he groaned quietly as he began thrusting. First slowly, then getting faster.

“A good little pet like you. An obedient sweet slut.”

He started hammering into the slim body below him, feeling the teen shuddering and shivering at his words and the angle of his hard thrust. Again and again he pushed deep inside in the snug hole before him. Groaning, cursing and praising the boy. Again and again his cock filled the warm, tight cavern in front of him and again and again, he murmured: “You're a good boy after all, Harry. A good slut for your Master. Don't you want to come? Beg me for it and I will let you. I will fill you up and let you come.” He groaned louder: “Maybe I'll even allow you to clean me up. Would you like that, pet?”

“Yes, please Master. Please Master, let me come, let me clean you, suck you, warm your cock for you.”

Plans and fantasies shot through Severus head, as the warm tight body below him was meeting him thrust for thrust, shove for shove until finally with a gasped scream the pet toppled over the cliff, coming hard in the mattress.

The tight little hole around Severus cock pulsed and became even tighter.

One last pull and a hard, deep push into the boy's bowels and the man spent his sperm, with a pleased groan deep, deep inside his pet.

A snapping sound was audible over their panting and there were white shimmering sparks in front of their eyes.

An expression of complete satisfaction made itself known on Severus' face. Still inside Harry's body he nuzzled his large nose in the soft strands of Harry's hair: “Good little pet. You're mine now. Mine alone.”

A short flick with his wand had him as naked as his pet. His clothes landing on the floor beside the bed. The wand landed on the sideboard, that Severus had added automatically. Then he pulled the young body a bit tighter against himself and rolled to the side, taking his pet with him.

His cock still deeply embedded inside the hot, wet channel, he then started petting his pretty toy, while praising softly: “Good boy. Mine now... you are mine. Such a good boy. Sweet. Tight. A warm home for my cock.” He smirked a little: “You are mine now and I'm yours.” He raked his fingers through the dark strands, while he explained: “We seem to have bonded.” 

Slowly but surely Harry began to leave the subspace, coming back to himself.

“Yes, just like this. You're a good boy. My pretty little boy. Sweet minx.”, Severus continued whispering the gentle monologue repeatedly into Harry's ear, until the teen's shy voice interrupted him: “Do you mean it?”  
Severus hesitated only for the fraction of a second before he nodded, pressing a soft kiss into the sweaty skin in the Gryffindor's neck: “Of course, I mean it. We seem to be exceptional compatible, seeing as our magic bonded spontaneously.”

Confused Harry turned his head and tried to look at the older man: “Bonded?”

Severus nodded: “Yes. Spontaneous bondings are rare, but in cases of strong magical, personal and of course sexual compatibility it happens sometimes. That it happens during a first time is a bit rarer even, but well...” The Potions Master shrugged: “We are talking about Harry Potter after all.”

He increased his relaxing strokes a bit as he realised that his pet started breathing too fast and was shaking lightly in Severus' arms.

“Hush, little one... it's all right. Nothing too bad happened. It will be all right... sh... good boy, my good boy. Everything is fine.”

Slowly the quiet words started to soothe the younger one, until finally he took one more deep breath, before he turned to the man again: “What happened exactly?”

Now a bit confused himself, Severus furrowed his brow: “Don't you remember? We had sex.”

Harry rolled his eyes: “Oh, really? Your cock still inside my arse didn't give me a clue at all. How could I possibly have missed it?” He then became a bit more serious: “I wanted to know why!”

Severus snorted involuntarily: “All right, you drama queen. After you got lost and had eaten all of your food reserves you started snacking from the Withania somnifera, a plant that is called sleep-inducing for a reason. After you got sleepy one of the House-Elves found you and most likely popped you into this room, while you slept. - They often take their orders too literally as I think you are aware. That's why you don't remember how you came here. But since the roots of the plant also contain a mild aphrodisiac you became aroused. When I arrived to sort the lost things and pets, I could not resist.”

Confused Harry looked into Snapes' eyes: “What do you mean? Lost things and pets?”

The teen blinked unbelieving when he saw the boyish grin flitting over Severus' face.

“Yes. Some people, like Longbottom, for example, lose not only their things but also their pets. That seems to be the reason why the headmaster has to check everything as soon as possible at the end of the school year. So, when the Head-elf came to me, nervously telling me of the lost things and pets... indicating that one of the latter was inside the room as well... I, with my kind heart couldn't help myself and checked up on the lost little thing.”

He gave a small thrust into the warm hole still encasing his cock. Groaning at the whimper that escaped the boy in front of him: “And what did I find? A poor ownerless little pet, aroused and begging.”

Severus gave another thrust, feeling himself get hard again as he continued: “And what a good little pet you were for me. Accepting, crying, aroused, pleading.”

He shrugged slightly, letting his hand wander down the pliant body, gently fondling with the still mostly soft cock he found there: “I just couldn't help myself. And the spontaneous bond only shows how compatible we are."

He furrowed his brow in thought, while using his other hand to start pinching and pulling at the cute little nipples that had invited him so: "Of course we would be able to break the bond at any time. It is only something of a magical 'recommendation' after all, but doing something like this is quite frowned upon.” A strange feeling, mixed with surprise shot through his body, when he saw the shaking of the wild mop before him. It seemed like his pet saw some potential in this situation as well.

He gave another thrust, groaning when he felt the penis in his hand slowly swelling: “Good boy.”

He pulled slowly out of the warm body, ignoring Potters' whine and the leaking hole in front of him, except for a cursory look.

Winding one hand into the black locks once more he pulled at Harry's head again, savouring first the whimper, then the low groan that escaped the boy as he was emptied.

Rolling onto his back Severus pulled little minx slowly towards himself: “We will talk further details tomorrow morning. We must work out how I'll be able to keep you with me during the school year, since I wouldn't appreciate it at all, should you not remain available for my desires. Maybe some sort of an apprenticeship.”, murmured Severus to himself, as he pushed his toy down, towards his sticky with semen, but thankfully otherwise clean cock. “Now come, my little cocksucker. You know you want it again.”

A shiver ran through Harry at these words and the boy felt himself harden completely.

“You said you wanted to clean me up, didn't you.”, Severus reminded him mildly, nudging his face against the sticky cock. Obediently the boy began to lick at the salty skin, attentively cleaning the hard prick up.

The penis had only just been cleaned, but Severus decided he wanted more. He wanted a thoroughly satisfying worship from the mouth of the boy beside him: “Now, don't stop in the middle. That isn't very polite.”

He pressed Harry against his cock, letting him get a good whiff of male arousal.

He grinned when he heard the pleading groan of his boy.

It would be so easy to train this youth just after his own requirements. Already he was looking forward to having his toy under his desk, to keep his cock warm and relax him.

“Suck me.”, he ordered and couldn't help the thrust up into the mouth of the little slut above himself.

Harry's little moans pleased Severus. He was sure there wouldn't be many compromises to be made sexually at least. Personal ones would probably be different, but they would see if they couldn't work it out.

Gently petting the head bobbing enthusiastically in his lap, Severus smirked. Well... he would start with showing his pet how good it would feel for him to sleep with his cock between those full plump lips. It would show his boy just what a great comfort he would be able to get out of the simple act of servicing, warming his masters cock. - As he had said years ago: Potter only needed a little bit direction after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The English Wikipedia tells not much about the usage of Withania somnifera. Somnifera means "sleep-inducing" in Latin. Since research of the plant is poor I used what I could find. Meaning: The name of the plant and its historical usage in traditional Indian medicine. The information of the historical usage I found on the German wikipedia. It was just too precious not to use it. After all I had just searched for a berry that had something to do with 'sleep'. And what do I find? A berry thats not only called 'Schlafbeere' in German (English: sleep-berry), but also traditionally used as an aphrodisiac among other things.  
> Translated excerpt from German wikipedia: They are used, among other things, against aging illnesses, impotence, inflammation, as a tonic and against insomnia.  
> Traditionally, the sleepberry is also used as an aphrodisiac, amulet or potion. A love potion that is prepared from the roots is said to have a sexually stimulating effect and makes the drinker docile. It is also used in tantric rituals to extend the duration of an erection.


	3. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the (very short) epilogue!
> 
> Have fun

Epilogue

  
  


It was the starting feast, little brats, noise, stress and chaos altogether.

Severus had just welcomed the students and reminded them of the dangers of the Forbidden Forest as well as informed them of the list of forbidden items. But there was one more point to add:

“And please... all students would do well to remember that in emergencies the House-Elves are only a call away. If you get lost for any reason and cannot find your way back into an area you know, please do use the House-Elves. They will either show you the way or in special cases get a teacher to help you. You will not be punished for honest mistakes, but realize that any abuse of this privilege will be met with severe punishment. The House-Elves are here to help you, not to cater to your every whim. Oh, and don't eat any unknown berries or similar you might find in the extensive halls and rooms.”

With these words, Severus shot an amused look to his heavily blushing Defence-apprentice and smirked involuntarily. This night called for a reminder to his pet just why listening to orders was a requirement and not an option.

  
  
And tomorrow Severus looked forward to having his boy between his legs, holding Severus' cock safely and being caged safely by the Headmasters muscled thighs.

  
  


~~~~ Fin ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's been it for this story. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Tell me what you think. A comment or two would be really appreciated. ^^ 
> 
> Maybe I'll come back to this story someday when I want to write some smut again. ^.~

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be completely unable to write only a PWP.... no matter how paraphrased... there just is some kind of a plot there... *sighs *. My thought process was something like this: Harry – Lost items – Severus finds Harry as a 'lost item' – Harry got lost while exploring – Severus fucks Harry...  
> Just how on earth did THAT exceed 2000 words... -.-' and became two chapters??? ô.Ô''' (plus a very short epilogue)  
> I mean it took nearly those 2000 words to even get to the yummy part. By the way... I believe this will be the first time I'm writing any kind of smut scene in English. It should be up in only a few days?! Look forward to it!!! 
> 
> I'm hoping for a few reviews and kudos.
> 
> Fun facts:  
> Koalas eat only eucalyptus leaves... and only around 12 of 300 types of eucalypti.
> 
> Fun Fact No. 2, courtesy of Lady_Phoenix_of_Tardis: koalas only eat leave of eucalyptus trees within a few city block of where they were born.


End file.
